Elena Vargas
Elena Vargas (full title: Elena the Gypsy Queen) is one of the main characters in Aji Limon.She is voiced by Grey Griffin.''She is a Spanish Roma girl (near the end of Ring Around the Elena, it is revealed that her biological mother was a Spanish woman). Biography Elena's earliest depicted childhood memory, in "Elena's Spanish Lullaby", is of her living in a adobe with her father, who recounts to her the story of how he met her mother.As a teenager, Elena's relationship with her mother was damaged when she kills her pet chihuahua. She later sang about this event in her "Dog Song".In "Ghosts About", Elena is shown to have spent some time after this event wandering with her pet ghost dog Che, dancing with gypsies and fill the void left by Jason's departure. She befriends a tribe of humans and, in an attempt to protect them, gets bitten by the Zombie just as he is killed by her, turning her into the Gypsy Queen.In Elena's Spanish Lullaby,Elena is calling her mother a big loser and stands up to her stupid older sister.In Ring Around the Elena,Elena's birth-name was Inez. When Gypsies kidnap the young baby, leaving a crying child (the infant Aji Limon) in place. Personality Hailing from Spain, Elena displays similar traits to the TD Girls;Equihua describes her as "about 80% Ella, with some traits borrowed from Dakota and Dawn from ''TDROTI... although her shyness comes from Sammy/Samey from TDPI."Though naïve and innocent, Elena is also kind-hearted and extremely outgoing, with endless optimism. When she accidentally ends up in Balche, Elena begins to slightly mature as she learns more about the harsher and darker nature of real life, but retains her trademark happy disposition. Appearance Elena has pale skin, brown eyes, and long dark brown hair that reaches to her feet. She also sports a mark on her head, which are the mark of the bite that turned her into a ghost.Despite being over a thousand years old, her appearance and personality is that of a 18 to 20 year old.Elena's general appearance, particularly her tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, is an apparent result of her Spanish heritage, and she shares all of these characteristics with her father. Clothes Her main outfit features a white Puebla shirt, black skirt and black mary janes.Elena wears different outfits in most of her episode appearances. Her style seems to be gypsy, or Spanish with colors normally red, black, grey, and other dull colors. For example, in "Ring Around the Elena," she wears a dark violet strapless dress with a dull pink sash, purple stockings with black stripes and pink heels. Relationships * Aji Limon * Jacobo * Kiki Cucuy * Dona Marina * Jason Hitler * Mictlan Space Nina Trivia * Elena plays the guitar with her left hand. However, she is ambidextrous, like Aji Limon. * In the Mini Series, Elena has several flashbacks that show her encounters with the Gypsies she continues to dance. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aji Limon/Characters